Tattooed Heart
by umdsweetheart
Summary: Welcome to 7th year with our favorite Head Boy and Girl. Rated M for some very little smut and language.
1. Head Boy and Girl

**Welcome to the 7th year they never got to have, the war is over, so let the games begin. So let's find out what happens when our two favorite people are heads :)**

**I do not own anything but the plot. J.K. Rowlings owns the charaters**

**Oh and by the way Dumbledore, Snape, Fred(or was it George) and Sirius are not dead.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One. Head Boy/Head Girl**

Hermione Granger stood with her parents looking at Platform nine and three quarters. She couldn't believe they had survived the War. She couldn't believe Dumbledore decided to combine Hermione and Ginny's year, thus giving everyone a proper 7th year experience. She couldn't believe they were going back, but most of all she couldn't believe she made Head Girl. Sure she hoped that she would be Head Girl, but since she left with Harry and Ron last year she wasn't sure she deserved it. Apparently Dumbledore thought she did.

Hermione didn't look like she did when she first showed up at Kings Station on her first day of Hogwarts eight years ago. She had learned a spell to manage her unruly hair; it now lay in perfect chocolate brown curls. Her body had filled out in all the right places. She stopped wearing baggy clothes and found clothes that showed off her body. Her eyes were her favorite feature, so she wore eyeliner just to make the chocolate orbs pop.

Hermione stood in Kings Cross Station looking for any sign of her friends; it had been so long since she had seen them all.

"Hermione!" someone screamed throughout the station. Before Hermione could completely turn around to see who had called her she was engulfed in a hug. Hermione wasn't frightened; the red hair that covered her face gave her attacker away.

"Hey Ginny!" she said as the younger girl pulled out of the hug. "How was your summer?" Ginny however didn't answer; she pulled away from Hermione with a devilish grin on her face. She started walking to the barrier but stopped, she looked over her shoulder at Hermione, winked, and then ran through the barrier, her laughter echoing throughout the station. Hermione laughed as she kissed her parents goodbye, took her trunk from her father, and followed the fiery red-heads path through the barrier.

"Oh Merlin Hermione do I have a story for you! We have to get a compartment to ourselves; we have some major girl talk here!"

"Ok ok, let's go." She laughed; yep she had definitely missed her friend.

The girls pulled their trunks into an abandon compartment and got settled in. Hermione hadn't seen Harry or Ron, but Ginny explained that while they were waiting for Hermione to show up they got invited to join Neville, Dean, and Seamus. She said they started to talk about Quidditch and then the boys just vanished. Hermione groaned at the mention of Quidditch, ever since Harry had defeated Voldomort, Quidditch was all the boys talked about, day and night. It had really been starting to get on her nerves.

"Thank Merlin they choose to sit with the guys. I'm not sure I could handle another one of their three hour conversations about Quidditch." She said as they changed into their robes.

"Even I'm tired of it, and I love Quidditch!" Ginny exclaimed as she settled into her seat. Her face suddenly turned serious catching the older girl off guard. "Now, we've got some serious girl matters to discuss."

"Alright Ginny spill, what's the big news?" Hermione asked leaning in toward Ginny who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm in Love!" she screamed, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"What?" the older girl asked in shock."With who?"

"Blaise Zabini." She whispered

"Ginny! You cannot be serious!" she scolded "What happened to Harry?" she wanted Ginny to come to her senses. Zabini was evil, second only to Malfoy.

"Well…um I'm actually not really sure what happened between Harry and I, but 'Mione, Blaise is wonderful!" she finished she sentence with a dreamy sigh.

"He's evil though!" she protested

"No he's not. 'Mione trust me, I'll prove to you that he isn't evil."

"Saying Zabini isn't evil is just as bad as saying Malfoy isn't evil."

"Well they both changed." When Hermione shot her a dirty look she rushed in "don't get me wrong, Malfoy's still a foul git, but really 'Mione they have changed. Trust me!"

Hermione thought for a minute. Malfoy not evil? "Sorry Gin, this is something I'm going to have to see for myself to believe it."

"Understandable. So anything interesting happen to you this summer?" Ginny said trying to change the subject before Hermione could shoot of a million questions about Zabini.

"Well I made Head Girl." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief before congratulating the older girl.

"Oh 'Mione that's wonderful!"

"Ginny don't you dare think this conversation is over. You will come to my common room tonight to finish it, but I have to go now." She said pinning her badge to the front of her robes. "I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy in the Head compartment."

"So who's the Head Boy?"

"No idea, but I'm about to go find out. See you at the feast and don't forget to night." She said as she left the compartment.

"Later Hermione!"

Hermione made her way towards the Head compartment wondering who her Head Boy could be. She was so curious as to who she was going to share a common room and bathroom with. It was a well known fact throughout Hogwarts that Head Boy and Girl had their own quarters; it was one of the many perks of the job. She just hoped it would be someone she got along with. Her hopes, however, were crushed the second she opened the compartment door and came face to face with none other than the king of Slytherin himself; Draco Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. No way did Dumbledore make the ferret Head Boy, but there is was on his chest, the Head Boy badge.

"I know I'm sexy Granger, but are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day, or are you going to come in the compartment and sit down so we can get this meeting over with?" Malfoy asked with his classic smirk plastered on his face. He loved the fact that she had not known that he was Head Boy, it gave him an advantage.

"Professor," Hermione started as she shut the compartment door and made her way to the nearest seat, "there has got to be some mistake." With that comment Malfoy's smirk got bigger, if that was possible. "Dumbledore can't possibly expect Malfoy and I to work together, let alone live together. We're bound to hex each other to pieces!"

"Dumbledore expects full cooperation from the Heads, as do I, Miss Granger." Her stern voice caught Hermione off guard. "It's time to put the past behind the two of you; there won't be any time for your petty differences. The both of you are to plan three balls this year: a Yule Ball, a Valentine's Day Ball, and the Graduation Ball. Also you both will be co-speakers at the Graduation. You both will do rounds throughout the week and delegate which nights the prefects will do rounds. There should be a prefect meeting once a month. As Heads you both know that you can hand out detention as well as take and give house points. Abuse of this privilege will result in being removed from your post. The Head dormitory is on the fourth floor behind the painting of the German Mermaid. The password is 'Liebe erobert Hass'. Any questions?"

"Professor, what does our password mean?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "There will be a meeting tomorrow morning with Professor Dumbledore at 10 sharp. The password is 'Lemon Drops'. The two of you are to stay in this compartment until the train arrives." McGonagall said before she got up to leave. When she reached the compartment door she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"To answer your question Miss Granger, 'Liebe erobert Hass' is German for 'Love conquers Hate'." And with that she left the two heads alone.

"Well there just went the perfect year." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that Granger? Talking to yourself, huh? Should've figured." He laughed

"Nothing Malfoy." Her voice dripping with distain. "This is unbelievable! How on Merlin's green earth did you become Head Boy?"

"My devilishly good looks," at that Hermione snorted, "and the little fact that you are the only person in the school who's grades are better than my own."

"Ugh! I can't believe Dumbledore actually wants us to live together. Harry and Ron are going to lose it when they find out about this." She groaned as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Speaking of Pothead and Weasel, can you keep your little guard dogs on a leash? It's bad enough I have to live with you, I don't want to be jumped every time I turn around." Hermione lifted her head to look at Draco, he had moved to the bench near the window and was currently looking out at the countryside.

"If you didn't start anything then you'd have nothing to worry about." She said dropping her head back down. Malfoy didn't answer, so they sat in silence. Soon both Heads were asleep, Hermione at the table and Draco sitting on the bench leaning against the wall. Draco was thrashing around, his dream felt so real.

_He had her pinned up against the wall right outside the dormitory. Her moans could be heard throughout the hallway as he attacked her neck with kisses. He had to get his mystery girl inside before they were caught. As he pulled away from her neck to mutter the password, she reached down to rub the bulge in his pants. _

_'Liebe erobert Hass' he moaned. Thankfully it still did the trick. As the portrait swung open he picked up his mystery girl who wrapped her legs around his waist and started grinding causing him to pin her against the wall inside the common room and kiss her passionately before he made his way up the stairs to his room._

_Once he reached the bed he gently laid her down and immediately started to unbutton her shirt. When her shirt was off he sat back and tried to get a good look at her. Her face was blurry so he couldn't tell who she was. So instead of trying to figure out the face he examined the beautiful body in front of him. Her breasts were perfect for his hands, and on her stomach she had a heart-shaped tattoo. _

_"Malfoy, I need you." She purred_

_"Call me Draco." He said as he unclasped her red lace bra, pulling it away from her breasts._

_"Malfoy." She moaned as he latched his mouth on her right breast and massaged her left with his hand._

_"Draco, call me Draco." He said as he switched breasts._

_"Malfoy." Her tone caught his attention, it wasn't lustful anymore._

_"Draco, please call me Draco." He leaned in to kiss her when the scene dissolved._

"MALFOY WAKE UP!"

"Huh, what?" Draco yelled as he fell off the bench landing right in front of Hermione's feet.

"Malfoy, we're at Hogwarts. It's time to go." She said as he got up and started to dust himself off. "Why were you moaning" she asked

"I wasn't moaning." He said not looking at her.

"Yes you were, in your sleep!"

"Well I was asleep so how the hell should I know why I was moaning. Leave me alone Granger. I don't need you delaying me from the feast." He said storming past her and out of the train.

"If it wasn't for me Malfoy, you would still be asleep and you would've missed the whole damn feast! You could at least say thank you for not leaving your ass back there on the train." She yelled as she followed him to the carriages.

He started laughing, she actually asked him to thank her? "Malfoy's don't thank people Granger." He continued laughing until his sides hurt.

"I should have left you." She muttered under her breath as she climbed into the carriage behind the still laughing Malfoy.

The carriage started moving the second they both got seated. Malfoy stopped laughing about half-way through the trip. Finally after about five minutes they reached the school. Malfoy got out first and started walking towards the Main Doors. Once he was on the steps he turned to face Hermione who was just a few steps behind him.

"See you later Granger." His voice was husky and full of lust, and then with a wink he turned and left a very shocked Hermione rooted to the stair.

Draco laughed to himself as he made his way to the Great Hall. He was going to have fun with Granger this year; he planned to find every way possible of getting under her skin. 'Yep this will definitely be a fun year.'

Hermione stood rooted to the stair. 'What the hell did that mean?' she thought before following the path Draco just took.


	2. Portrait Problems and Head Duties

**This chapter took me days to get started. It was really hard to sit down and write. Finally I got it started the night before I flew to my college state. I also wrote on the plane and anytime I could manage. I really hope yall think it was worth the wait.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did!!!!**

Hermione watched as Malfoy left the Great Hall with Zabini. She figured they were going to the Slytherin common room, so she seized this opportunity to snag the youngest Weasley and made a mad dash towards the Head's common room.

"Are you sure I'm allowed in?" Ginny asked when they stopped in front of the Mermaid. Hermione was about to answer but she was cut off.

"Are you the Head Girl?"

"Yes I am, my name is Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Ginny Weasley. The password is 'Liebe erobert Hass' I think."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I cannot let you in the common room without the Head Boy."

"What do you mean, you can't let me in?"

"The first time the Head boy and yourself enter you have to say the password together, or my portrait won't open. I am sorry."

"What are you going to do Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to the dungeons, to get the Head Boy." She said before stalking off towards the Slytherin's common room.

"How do you know he's there?"

"I have a hunch." She said stopping in front of the Slytherin wall. "Pureblood" and with that a handle appeared on the wall.

"But Hermione, we can't go in there" Ginny hissed.

"Well I can, you can come if you want or you can wait our here, it's your choice." She said before storming in. Ginny sighed before following her in the room.

"Hey Mudblood, did you get lost? Does the little Mudblood not know her way to her own dorm?" cooed an obviously drunk Pansy. "Awe, look she brought a body guard, her little red, guard dog." Ginny made a move to hit Pansy but Hermione grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Pansy, I'm looking for Malfoy, could you tell me where he is?"

"Granger, Granger, Granger, I know you want me, but do you really want me so bad that you came down here to get me?" plastered on his face was his famous smirk.

"I do not want you; I need you help to get into the dorm."

"Awe, poor little Mudblood is too stupid to get into her own dorm room." Pansy laughed

"That sounds like a personal problem, Granger." Draco laughed along with Pansy, pissing Hermione off. Did they really think that SHE was stupid? Fine, two can play that game.

"You're right it is a personal problem." Ginny who had been staring at Blaise shot her a confused look that she ignored. "Do you remember the password?"

"You're kidding right? You can remember the password to your enemy's common room but not your own? Oh how sad, it's 'Liebe erobert Hass' now get out, Granger."

"Thanks Malfoy," she said turning to leave, "have a nice night." She said as she and Ginny made their way out of the Slytherin common room. After the door was shut Ginny turned on Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell him that you have to be together to open the portrait?"

"He was being a prat, so I decided to let him learn the hard way." She laughed, "come on let's go talk in the Gryffindor common room."

"No Hermione! There are too many people there, no can know yet!"

"Ginny come down, no one will know."

"But how…?"

"Trust me! You forget I hang out with Harry and Ron all the time, we have our ways." She smiled.

"Oh!" The girls walked together from the dungeons to the tower talking about how they hoped the year would be.

"Hope" they said once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. They walked in to find the common room almost empty with the exception of a few 7th years. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch talking about Quidditch.

"Hey boys!" Hermione managed to get out before Harry smashed her in a hug.

"Mione!" they yelled.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked pulling out of the hug and giving Ron the opportunity to squeeze her.

"It was good." She said breathlessly waiting for Ron to let her go. "Ron, um, Ron! You can't let go now!"

"Oh sorry Mione." Ron said as he reluctantly let her go and stepped back. "I just missed you is all."

"I missed you too Ron, but I do need to breathe." She joked making everyone laugh and making Ron blush.

"So Hermione, are you here to talk to us? We haven't talked all summer long." Ron said getting a sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry boys, but Ginny and I have some girl-things to discuss so Harry," she said turning to face him, "what was that spell you use when you don't want anyone to over hear?"

"Muffliato," he said "do I even want to know?"

"Um no, not really, oh and you guys might want to put a charm around your room tonight, I have a feeling Malfoy's going to make a scene here."

"What do you mean he's going to make a scene here?"

"Well we can't get into our dorm unless we show up together, so once he finds out I think he's probably going to be pretty pissed off."

"WHAT!?" both boys shouted together. "THE FERRET IS HEAD BOY? What did Dumbledore finally fall off his rocker?"

"Were you two not listening during the feast? Dumbledore announced it then."

"Well," Ron muttered starting to turn red again, "we were talking about Quidditch."

"Please tell me you are joking." When both boys didn't answer Hermione got frustrated, grabbed Ginny's hand, and dragged her to a secluded corner, before she cast the spell.

"Ugh sometimes those boys drive me crazy!" once she calmed down she turned to Ginny. "So tell me about Blaise."

Ginny's face lit up at the sound of his name. "Well you know how we all went backpacking throughout Europe?" When Hermione nodded she continued. "Well we stayed in Italy for the longest because we ran into Blaise and his family. They treated us very well, with a lot of respect. During the time of our stay Blaise and I kept sneaking out and spending time together. Ron doesn't know that we spent any time together, he thought we hated each other because he hated him." She stopped when Harry and Ron waved at them saying they were going to bed. The girls waved back. Once the boys left, it left Hermione and Ginny all alone in the common room. Since they were alone Hermione removed the privacy spell.

"Well anyways, he would take me on walks, show me around Italy. He took me to the most beautiful and romantic places. I fell in love with Italy, and well, him and I, are kind of together." Hermione's eyebrows rose at this statement, her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You and Draco are the only two who know."

"Draco? Since when did Malfoy become Draco?"

"Since Blaise took me to his Italy house and we spent the day there. He was actually really nice to me, I think it's only because I'm with Blaise. But I do think he has changed since the war, you should give him a chance as Head Boy."

"Wait, wait, wait, you want me to give Malfoy a chance? Why?"

"Well Blaise and I don't want to go public, so we'll need a place to be well together. It would just be easier if you and Draco weren't going to try to kill each other."

"Well you seem to have a soft spot for Blaise; I can stand giving him a chance, but Malfoy? Ginny, our past has been horrible; giving him a chance will take a lot out of me."

"Speaking of Draco, how long do you think until he finds out about the portrait?"

"I hope soon, I'm pretty tired." Hermione said while yawning. Ginny and Hermione talked absentmindedly about their summer until they heard a commotion outside the portrait.

"I'm Head Boy; you have to let me in."

"I'm sorry young man but you don't know the password and what business does a Slytherin have with any Gryffindor at one in the morning?"

"None of your business; let me in!" Ginny went to the portrait and opened it for the Head Boy.

"Oh bloody hell." The portrait said before closing again.

"Red where is Granger! I need her."

"Oh you need me, what's wrong Malfoy? Can't get into the dorm? Oh let me guess you forgot the password, well it's 'Liebe erobert Hass' now get out. Sound familiar?" Hermione sneered from the couch.

"Hermione…" Ginny half pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Malfoy yelled as he stormed towards her. His sudden movements made her stand.

"You and your little arrogant pureblood friends wouldn't give a filthy little _Mudblood_ a chance to explain why I couldn't get into the room." Her voice dripped with distain. During her rant Draco got dangerously close; their noses were barely an inch apart now.

" Do. Not. Call. Yourself. A. Mudblood!" he hissed, his eyes burning with fire but his face was completely emotionless. Hermione was taken back. She looked at Ginny for some kind of back-up but Ginny was just as shocked as she was.

"Ay ferret, get away from Hermione and get out of our tower!" Ron yelled from the landing overlooking the common room.

"Ron get back to bed now. This is between Hermione and Malfoy." Ginny said as she shot a tickling charm at him.

"Thanks Red." Draco said as Ginny started heading towards her room.

"Come on Malfoy," Hermione said walking towards the portrait, "let's go to bed." When the Fat Lady saw Draco leave she muttered 'finally'.

"Why are you walking so fast Granger?" Draco asked as he kept up with her pace.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed, I've been waiting for hours." Draco didn't say anything, and just continued walking with her in silence.

"Ah finally, you two are together!" The mermaid said once she saw them. "Ok now on the count of three say the password together so I can open, one, two, three."

"Liebe erobert Hass." They said, the portrait glowed before slowly swinging open.

"Have a good night you two." The Heads did not respond, they, instead walked blindingly into their common room. The common room was very huge; there was a big fire place in the center, in between two staircases. The one on the right had a big Gryffindor lion above it, while the one to the left had a big Slytherin snake. The two Heads were way too exhausted to notice anything else, they climbed the stairs leading to their own rooms before passing out in their new beds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco was in the library walking to the back corner. As soon as he passed the last bookcase he saw her. She was laying on the bench that went to the table up against the wall. Her shirt was cut off right under her breasts showing off her flat stomach. There it was the tattoo from before. His eyes gazed over her body. Her legs seemed endless under her shorter then school regulation skirt. On her feet were four inch black pumps. She heard him come over, so she sat up facing him with her back up against the table. She had no face._

_Draco frowned; he wanted to know who she was. He walked over to her with calculated steps, stopping right in front of her._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

_Her arm reached up and pulled him down by his tie. "Your only weakness." She replied before kissing him._

"Malfoy!" someone screamed while they were shaking him.

"MALFOY'S DON'T HAVE WEAKNESSES!" he yelled jumping into a seated position on his bed.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Granger?" he asked turning until she came into view. She nodded when their eyes locked, "Why are you in my room?"

"We have a meeting in Dumbledore's office in thirty minutes. I figured as Head Boy, you wouldn't want to miss it. When you didn't answer the door I came in and shook you awake."

"I slept through breakfast." He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Yes you did, but we have a kitchen downstairs, so after the meeting you can whip yourself up something. So come on and get up so we can go."

"Alright I'm awake, you can leave my room now." He shooed. Draco Malfoy was not a morning person.

"I'll be downstairs whenever you are ready and hurry up, we've already wasted ten minutes talking." She said leaving his room. Ten minutes later Draco joined Hermione in the common room and together they made their way to the Headmasters office.

"Lemon drops" Hermione said once they made it to the gargoyle. Draco was in his own little world, trying to remember his dream. He desperately wanted to know who she was, but all he could remember was her long legs and her heart tattoo.

"Have a seat please." The Headmaster said when the Heads walked into his office. Hermione and Draco did as they were told, Hermione patiently waiting to hear what the Headmaster had to say, while Draco was still off in his own little world.

"Mister Malfoy, while what you're thinking of is truly fascinating and very frustrating," Draco's cheeks turned pink, knowing that the Headmaster could see what he was thinking of, "could you please pay attention on what I have to say."

"Yes Headmaster."

"Thank you, now your goal this year, as the Heads of Hogwarts, is to promote inner-house unity. Therefore, the three balls you two will be planning, you will also be attending, together.

"WHAT!?" Hermione screamed jumping out of her seat. "Headmaster you cannot be serious. Did you forget that Malfoy and I hate each other?"

"And that is the main reason." He continued in his calm and collective voice. "If the two biggest enemies in the school can live together and become friends, then the rest of the school can."

"But sir, there is no way we'll be able to. HIS views of ma and all muggle-born students hinders any friendship that could ever form. Even without the pureblood/muggle-born problem, Malfoy and I are complete polar opposites."

"Your arguments are very valid, what do you think Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore and Hermione both turned to look at him. Dumbledore with a calm knowing smile on his face, and Hermione with a pissed off look that screamed 'cross me and I'll hex you'. Draco thought it over could he and Granger be friends? He honestly didn't see a friendship forming between them, but that didn't mean they couldn't try right? Even though he wasn't sure why he would ever want a friendship with her.

"Well Granger, we are going to have to get along to be able to live together, going to three dances wouldn't hurt." He said not looking her in the eyes.

"But Headmaster," Hermione said turning away from Draco. "What about who we want to go to the Balls with? Does that not matter?"

"Miss Granger, you will just have to tell them that I ordered it."

Hermione let out a defeated sigh. "I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?"

"I'm afraid not, now since I have your consent," he said taking out papers and handing them to them. "Here are your schedules, you both have the same classes, in which I ask the you walk together to. You do not have to sit together in said classes or at any meals. You will however arrive to meals and leave meals together as much as possible. Mister Malfoy you will have to be seen studying with Miss Granger, and Miss Granger you will have to be seen supporting mister Malfoy in his Quidditch."

"Excuse me Headmaster, but you're making it seem like we're…" she paused, she had to be over thinking it.

"Like you are what Miss Granger?"

"…dating." She whispered

"Hmm, I guess you are right. Maybe just walking to class and the Balls, how does that sound?"

"It sounds doable Headmaster." Draco said before Hermione could interrupt again.

"Alright that is all, Miss Granger you are dismissed, Mister Malfoy could you please stay behind?" Hermione got up and gracefully left the Headmasters office. Once she was gone Dumbledore looked at Draco.

"The girl you dream about is your equal in every way."

"Sir? Do you know who she is?"

"Yes I do, and you will soon."

"Can't you tell me sir?"

"No, I will let her do that. Now run along Mister Malfoy." Draco left the Headmasters office and headed towards the dungeons. He hoped that what the Headmaster had assigned him would somehow help him with this mystery girl of his. He stormed into the Slytherin common room and called a meeting. Once everyone was in the common room he started.

"The Headmaster has given the task of inner-house unity to Granger and I."

"What does that have to do with us?" Pansy asked

"I think it's time that the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor comes to an end."

"WHAT!?" half the common room screamed.

"Draco you cannot be serious!" Theodore Nott asked.

"I am very serious. This needs to end, and I will be the one to help end this rivalry. So either you are with me, or against me. It is your choice." Draco's face was emotionless, the rest of the common room's, however, was not. Draco could see the fear in all their faces. No-one had ever gone against what the Slytherin Price said. After a minute of silence, Blaise stepped up to the front of the group.

"I agree with Draco, this rivalry needs to end." Blaise said taking his place next to Draco, daring anyone to cross them.

"How do you know that Gryffindor will make an attempt at peace?" Pansy asked.

"I don't." people started whispering, thinking he was off his rocker.

"We don't need their permission to change," Blaise started, "Gryffindor prides it's self for doing the right thing they assume horrible things with the name Slytherin, and they have every right to. We act like stuck-up purebloods who believe we are royalty. It's time for a change. Our ideals were shot down during the second wizarding war. It's time we took the high road and show Gryffindors and the rest of the school that we aren't so horrible." Everyone in the common room except for Draco looked at Blaise dumbfoundedly.

"Each of you makes your own choice. I have made mine and it will be public starting tomorrow. Whatever you choose remember, you are a Slytherin and we are being given a chance to change what that means. Now I need to go discuss something with the Head Girl, so I will leave you all to your thoughts." With that Draco and Blaise exited the common room and headed towards the Head dorm.

**The 3rd chapter is already in works so hopefully it wont take too long for me to upload but I start school next week and then I'm not sure how long it will take to upload. If you have any thoughts about this story please feel free to share them. I would really love to hear them. even if you hate the story.**


	3. Public Statements

**Dear Readers-I am so sorry this took me forever to finish. I have the start of chapter 4 in my head, but it's not on paper yet, so it'll be a while until it's up. But hopefully it'll be up alot sooner than the months it took me to get this chapter up. Well I hope you like this chapter. **

Hermione left the Headmasters office so confused. All the Balls with Malfoy? No choice? How could the Headmaster do that to her? She was supposed to be getting together with Ron soon, if he would ever get his head out of his ass and ask her out. He would never let her go with Malfoy. And what did Malfoy think about this? He barely said two words during the whole meeting, yet he agreed? Why?

Hermione approached the portrait and saw Ginny sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to talk, but Miss Mermaid here," she said jabbing her thumb at the painting, "said you and Draco weren't here so I decided to wait."

"Yeah we had a meeting with Dumbledore this morning. Malfoy and I are supposed to promote inner house unity by spending time together. 'Liebe erobert Hass'" she said making her way into the dorm before plopping herself down on one of the emerald green sofas.

"Really what did Draco say about this?"

"He agreed to it, even the dances!" she groaned. Ginny sat down in the plushy armchair.

"Dances?" she questioned.

"Malfoy and I have to organize three Balls this year, and the Headmaster says it's required of us to go together, as each other's date."

"He agreed to that?" she asked. "You know I told you he had changed, maybe by the end of the year Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friends."

"He might be willing to dance with me but I doubt that he'll help with this whole inner-house unity."

"And that's where you would be wrong Granger." Malfoy's voice drawled from the doorway.

"Oh Malfoy, you're back. Oh hello Blaise." She said when the two Slytherings walked into the common room.

"Hey Blaise, hello Draco." Ginny said from the chair.

"Oh Red, good you're here, you can distract Blaise while I talk to Granger in the kitchen.

"Hey Ginny, I've missed our walks through Roma." Hermione didn't hear the rest of the conversation between the new love birds because Draco grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the kitchen while he looked for a snack.

"First off, I am not a morning person, I will always be grouchy and prick before my first cup of coffee, there are a few exceptions like in the Headmasters office, but other than that, I'm a prick. Secondly, I actually think we can be friends, if we both put aside out pasts and our pride."

"So you want me just to forget that you called me Mudblood since second year?" she laughed "You have to be kidding me. What about how you tortured my friends and I? Or how about the fact that I was tortured in you very house, right in front of you, AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT!" she screamed. Sometime during her rant Draco stopped searching the cabinets and watched as the tears rolled down her face. He couldn't stand it, he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. He stood there and just held her as she cried.

"I am so sorry Hermione. You have no idea how much I wanted to help you. You have every right to hate me like you do. I will try in whatever means necessary to prove that I am not that scared little boy anymore. Please let me make this up to you." He said as he ran his hand over her hair.

"What does it matter to you? I'm just a Mudblood, I'm beneath you." She sniffed

"You are not beneath me, you are my equal in every way." The words the Headmaster said came back to him but he just pushed them away. "Hermione please forgive me. Please." He whispered.

"How can I trust you?" she said looking him in the eyes. He looked down at her, her eyes were all red from crying, and yet she still looked beautiful.

"Dumbledore trusts me, and I'll prove to you that I've changed. Anything you want, I'll do."

"Anything?"

"Whatever you say."

"A truce with Harry and Ron, in front of the whole school."

"I'll do it at dinner tonight."

"What will you do at dinner tonight mate?" Blaise said sticking his head in the room, which made Hermione and Draco jump apart.

"I'm making a truce with the entire Golden Trio, if they accept it that is."

"Ron won't accept it." Ginny said walking in. "Harry might, but Ron will never accept it. He's too stubborn and hard-headed."

"I'm still going to try, for Granger." Draco said looking at her.

"Well I'm glad, because this will give the school a short distraction from Blaise and I going public."

"I thought you guys didn't want to go public!"

"We didn't but after Draco's speech…"

"Speech?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well after our meeting, I went to Slytherin and told them about the unity. I don't know what they are going to choose, but I have made up my mind. I'm all for the rivalry to end."

"Shit! I need to talk to Gryffindor! Ginny come on, you have to be there." Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright, one minute!" she said before kissing Blaise on the cheek before running after her best friend.

"Alright, I have something important to discuss with everyone so could I please have your full attention?" Hermione began once all the Gryffindors were in the common room. "Dumbledore has a request of the Head Boy and myself. We are to promote inner-house unity, between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"WHAT!?" The common room shouted.

"There is no-way that is going to happen." Harry said while Ron nodded.

"You are all free to make your own decision. I have made mine. I agree with Dumbledore, this rivalry needs to end."

"I agree." Ginny said taking her spot next to Hermione.

"I will let you think it over." She said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called, when she turned around he continued. "How will we know if Slytherin agrees to this?"

"We don't, all I know is that Malfoy told his house the same thing I'm telling you. He gave his house a chance to choose like I am. So again it's your choice."

"If…" Harry started, "and that's a very big if. If they show signs of working at the end of the rivalry then I will too." Everyone in the common room was shocked. They looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Do I have your word Harry?"

"You have my word. If they try, I'll try."

"Thank you Harry, that is all I ask, of any of you."

"Well Hermione and I need to leave, so think about what choice you choose to make." Ginny said pushing Hermione out the portrait.

During dinner Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron, barely touching her food as she waited for Ginny and Blaise to make their appearance.

"Hermione, do you know where my sister is?"

"Um, she said she'd be a bit late to dinner, but she should be here soon." Just then the doors swung open and in walked Ginny and Blaise, hand in hand.

"WHAT THE HELL GINNY!" Ron yelled as the two made their way to the Gryffindor table. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER ZABINI!"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelling, catching his attention. "Shut up!"

"But he's touching my sister! Harry back me up here!"

"Obviously she doesn't mind Ron." That however didn't stop Ron from walking over to where his sister sat and yanking her from her seat.

"HEY!"

"What's wrong with you? Why were you holding his hand?"

"She was holding my hand because she's my girlfriend, and that's what girlfriends do, they hold their boyfriend's hand."

"WHAT? What the bloody hell Ginny, what did he do, slip you a love potion. I wouldn't put it past him, he is a Slytherin." Ron sneered, until Ginny slapped him.

"No Ronald, Blaise did not slip me a love potion. I like him. If you have a problem with whom I date, oh-well. You don't get to tell me what to do."

The whole hall was silent as Hermione made her way over to Ron and Ginny.

"Ron this is your sister's choice. She's smart; she knows what she's doing."

"But he's evil."

"No he's not Ron! Now shut up when you don't know what you're talking about." Hermione snapped.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because I know how your sister feels and I know it's the right thing to so by standing by her." Hermione's face was stern as if she was daring him to question her.

"Fine! But when he uses you, don't come running to me!" Ron said before storming out of the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Hermione, for sticking up for me." Blaise said as Ginny sat back down and started to eat. Hermione just nodded before walking back to where Harry was standing and sat back down.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked taking his seat.

"Well…" She started.

"Potter, may I have a word with you?" Malfoy's voice came from behind them. Harry turned around in his seat and stood. He was now face to face with his school rival/enemy.

"Pot…Harry," Harry raised his eyebrows, "I would like to apologize for my actions over the past seven years. And in an act of inner-house unity, I would like to extend my hand and call a truce, no rather an end, to this bitter rivalry." He said sticking out his hand like he did on the first day on the train.

Harry looked at Hermione, reminding him of his promise in the common room, before looking back at Malfoy. Harry took his hand and shook. "I agree, let's leave the rivalry for the Quidditch pitch." Hermione smiled as they called a truce. Once they had let go of each other's hands Draco turned to face her.

"Hermione, I have wronged you more than anyone," he got down on one knee, "I beg for your forgiveness." The whole Hall was silent. "I promise to do whatever it takes to one day be labeled as a friend in your eyes." Harry's jaw dropped.

Hermione looked down at Draco, her eyes, for the first time, were filled with kindness towards him. She took a breath before saying; "I forgive you Draco Malfoy." For the first time ever, Hermione saw Draco smile. He took her hand, kissed it, and then made his way out of the Great Hall.

"Did you know that was going to happen? All of it?"

"Not the part where he apologized to me but yes. He told me he was going to try with you and Ron."

"And Ginny?"

"Since the train."

"All I can say is this will be an interesting year." Harry said taking his seat once again.

"Draco! Draco, where are you going? Wait a minute!"

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco said as he kept walking down the corridor.

"What in the bloody hell was that back there? You actually kissed the Mudblood's hand?" Draco whipped around.

"Do not call her that Pansy. I never want to hear you even mutter that word ever again." Pansy backed away from Draco, shock and fear written all over her face.

"What's gotten into you Draky?" She questioned, her face returning to its smug-like expression. "Don't tell me you have a soft spot for that filthy little…" within a second Draco had her pinned to the wall.

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." He snarled.

"You really are serious about this unity shit, why?" She questioned when he put her down.

"Well I do believe Dumbledore was right, I want to help Blaise out, he really likes Red, and something snapped when Hermione screamed at me in our kitchen."

"She screamed at you?" Pansy said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, come on I'll tell you as I walk you to Slytherin common room.

They walked down the hall together, as he talked.

"I told her I believed in the unity and that I thought I thought her and I could be friends. She laughed, and started bring up the past. She ended up screaming at me when she remembered what happened at the Mannor."

"When your Aunt tortured her?"

"Yes, I felt so helpless at that time, I did nothing to help her. That will always be my biggest regret. Well anyways, I told her I was sorry and that I would do anything to make it up to her, she wanted me to make a truce with Potter and Weasley. Which is why I acted tonight and not tomorrow."

"Ew, Weasley?"

"Yep."

"Alright well I'm on board with this unity bullshit mainly because, Blaise and you would defriend me if I didn't. But don't, I repeat, don't ask me to be friends with Weasley." She said scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Why not?"

"After working with him in Potions, I have absolutely no desire to even be on talking terms with him. Harry, Granger, and the Weaselete sure, Ronald, no!" Draco laughed.

"Alright well I need to go to my dorm. I'll see you for breakfast."

"Goodnight Draco."

"After dropping Pansy off at the Slytherin common room Draco made his way to his new common room. Once he got there he decided to stretch out on the couch to think about his mystery girl. Soon he fell asleep.

_He was in the library again. Walking toward a girl who's back was facing him. He could tell it was the same girl from before so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Hello Draco."_

"_Hello my mystery girl. Will you tell me who you are?"_

"_I already did."_

"_Yes, you said you were my only weakness. Does my only weakness have a name?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Will you tell me?" he asked as he moved her long curly brown hair away from her neck, as he placed kisses where ever there was bare skin._

"_Do you really want to know?" She asked leaning her head to the side, giving him more access._

"_More than you could ever imagine." He whispered. She stepped away from him a bit before turning around and facing him._

"_Granger?"_

Draco awoke abruptly by falling off the couch.

"Malfoy are you alright?" A voice came from the bookshelf. Draco looked up, Hermione stood near the bookshelf, book in hand, a worried look on her face.

"Did I say anything?" he asked getting up off the floor and sitting back down on the couch.

"No you just fell." She said sitting in one of the plush armchairs, where she started to read.

"OK, good."

"Do you always have crazy dreams?" she asked not looking up from her book.

"Who said I have crazy dreams?" He snapped. She looked up from her book. Her face had the same look as his dream-girl. He found himself observing her body. Even though he couldn't see it because of how she was sitting. Her legs were pulled up underneath her, with her book resting on top. She was looking at him strangely now.

"No-one told me anything. You always seem to b shocked or confused right when you wake up." She looked back down before continuing. "And that's the second time you've fallen off something when you woke up."

"Well, Granger, my dreams don't concern you." Oh how untruthful that statement was. "So, I'm going to bed." He said getting up and going up the stairs.

"Goodnight Draco." She said when she thought he was out of earshot. Draco, however, had stopped at the top of the stairs. He leaned against the wall wondering what his dream meant. Could Granger really be his mystery girl?

He went into his room and changed out of his school robes and laid on his bed. Soon he drifted to sleep.

_He was leaning against the big oak tree overlooking the lake. He looked down and in his arms was Granger. She was asleep, he could tell by the way she was breathing. On her face was a small smile. Seeing this made him smile, and then he realized that he felt happy. While he was looking at her he realized how beautiful she was. Just then something caught his eye. Part of her stomach was showing. He took his hand and lifted her shirt a little higher to reveal her heart tattoo._

"_Are you really my dream girl Granger?" he whispered._

**review please, expecially if you have any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them.**


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm very sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. I have completely lost where I wanted to go with it…if you would like to continue this story…please feel free…just message me and let me know that you are taking it…and give me the url so I can read how you finish the story! again I am very sorry to the readers who really liked this story and wanted to see it finished.

Sincerely umdsweetheart 3


End file.
